Honor and Praise, Difference and Acceptance:Disney Musical
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Lovino is just a prince, who decides to take a trip to America. He does in order to be praise for what he has done. What happens when he encounters a street-wise chick? (Disney songs used!)
1. Chapter 1

"LOVINO!"The older man slapped him.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER?!" The man slapped his other cheek.

Lovino had been rejected, by many women, today.

Every time when a prince in Italy needed a suitor, they would go into a special place in the castle and talk. If the woman or man liked the prince or princess, they would put a piece of paper into the royal box, then the royalty would have to pick which one they liked.

Lovino and his brother participated in this, since they were royalty. Sadly, Lovino was overshadowed by his brother.

Lovino stood there, his father slapped him. His father had never praised him, he was always the odd one out.

Lovino held his tears, knowing that this cruel man didn't deserve them.

His father looked disgusted at his son.

"Get away from me now. I don't want to see you."

His father turned around.

This always happened, his father would get angry, tell him to leave, and Lovino would leave to the garden.

His brother was still in the room chatting, to women, deciding who he would choose.

Lovino walked out, to the garden it was beautiful, with no fault, unlike him.

"Why does this always fucking happen to me...why can't I be fucking perfect like my stupid brother..." He mumbled, he grabbed a tomato from the vegetable garden and started to eat at it.

He was often told that he was lazy and rude. Lovino Vargas was a prince who was selfish, that's what citizens often said about him.

That wasn't true, none of it.

Unlike his brother, he had been ignored. Since birth, Felicano got praise and love unlike Lovino.

Lovino looked at the flower he was holding, its petals were closed and hiding itself. It's expression was hiding and yearning to be isolated. He started to walk further into the garden.

"Look at me,

I will never pass

For a perfect person,

Or a perfect son

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?"

He stopped, and took a glance inside the room, with his brother and the other women,

"Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself,

I would break my family's heart"

He ran away from the window it caused so much pain. It wasn't that he didn't get married or anything, it just verified that people adored his brother more than himself. Somehow his brother will always be better than him.

He was now deeper in the garden, it looked abandoned and barely alive. There was small pond filled with moss and algae.

"Who is that man I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am, Though I've tried

When will my

Reflection show who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside..."

The tear fell inside the dirty pond. He wiped his tears away,

"That's it...I'm leaving..."He looked straight up to the sky, with the clouds passing by.

"I'll leave, if they can't appreciate me, I'll leave..." He ran back inside the castle, he striped his clothes, and put something more suitable on, 'commoner's' clothes.' It was a regular tan uniform, he ran to his father's room.

Luckily he wasn't there, he grabbed a wad of cash from his father, which would be enough for a ticket of his choice anywhere, and some pocket-money for food. It was already late. It was too much, he just couldn't bear to stay here any longer.

It was dead of night, when he bought a ticket to go to America. His father always complained about 'stupid Americanos', thankfully there was a train that would take him there.

There was always guards securing the perimeter, that would be tough. He would have to go far into the garden and jump the fence, then dash through the city and get to the train station. All of that was too complicated.

Lovino walked outside and went deeper into the garden.

As he went deeper into in the garden, the more dead plants he passed. At the end of the garden, which had a door leading outside the kingdom, which would have a guard, beside it.

He grabbed a rock and threw it outside the grass-hedge. Thank god the guard was not very bright and did not considered where the rock had been thrown from.

Lovino opened the door, and started running. He was holding his luggage, on his shoulder and started to run. Luckily the guard didn't see him.

Or so he thought.

The train station was not that far, if he kept the same pace, he would get there soon.

He looked at his watch, it was about 2:30, in the morning. the train would take about eight hours.

After knocking a few people down, he got there. He entered the train, and put his luggage down, hardly anyone was there.

He looked at the sky.

"Wow...this was such a fucking great way to leave, on such a beautiful day..."He smirked.

Nobody, was there he smiled to himself. He was going to America, he can get a job, do work and maybe meet a girl...'I'll be appreciated.' He thought.

"I have often dreamed

Of a far off place

Where a great warm welcome

Would be waiting for me

Where the crowds will cheer

When they see my face

And a voice keeps saying

This is where I'm meant to be"

He stopped. He would be appreciated. He will do his hardest for whatever, and be praised. Everyone will be thanking him, for being him, and not his brother.

He will have to keep his identity a secret though...

"I'll will find my way

I can go the distance

I will be there someday

If I can be strong

I know ev'ry mile

Will be worth my while

When I go the distance

I would go most anywhere, to feel like I belong"

If America was the land of the free and brave, he will go there. If America was the land of opportunities, he'll take it. If America can help him, he will accept its offer.

"Like a shooting star

I can go the distance

I will search the world

I will face its harms

I don't care how far

I can go the distance

TillI find my hero's welcome

Waiting in your arms..."

He saw the outside, a bunch of land passing, and a beautiful night, with a beautiful star. It reminded him of his mother.

'Hey mama...how's it like in heaven?'He thought.'Things back here aren't going so well...' He sigh.

'Mama...why does everyone think he's so much better than me?...Maybe I should just give up...'A small tear fell from his eye. 'I'll do my best in America!Okay Mama?!'He smirked, drifting off asleep.

* * *

Dont own Hetalia


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino woke up. The bright light shone through the window, it was morning.

He looked at his watch and noticed he had about ten minutes to go, but what he saw through the window, it seemed less.

Lovino smiled. He adjusted himself in his seat.

Then his eyes widen. His breathing became faster. His heart pumping faster and faster.

He put his hand in his back pocket. It was not there, his money was gone.

Fifty-five thousand dollars gone.

He kept repeating,"FUCK,FUCK,FUCK"

He hugged his knees, the train came to a stop. He grabbed his bag, when he realized that only about two thousand dollars was left in his bag.

He got off the train, and took a breath in.

"Well America, I'm fucking here."He said.

It was already two months, and he lost all his money. he didn't gamble, he just decided to eat at a lot of fancy restaurants and was staying at a hotel.

He was kicked out and had no place to stay.

He was hungry,cold, and sad.

Lovino was walking in the streets, of some town, he really didn't care at the moment. Sadly no one recognized him. Either they were very ignorant or his father didn't notice he was gone. Surely by now, his brother would be worrying.

"I hate my damn life..."He kicked a random can, that was in the middle of his path.

"There she is!"A masculine voice yelled, with that some foot-steps were heard.

Tap-Tap-Tap

"Stop thief!"

"Heck No!"

Lovino quickly hide, if this thief, was cruel, there was a chance that she might kill him. He hid in alley that he had passed by.

She stopped, right by the alley, when a small bird landed on her shoulder.

"Gilbird...late as usual." She smiled.

This girl, Lovino noticed, seemed familiar, she had messy (h/c) and bright (e/c) eyes.

She was wearing some torn-up jeans, and (insert some sort of shirt). She looked behind her to see some of the police chasing her.

"Street-rat!"

"All this for...three tomatoes...and one potato..."

"Come on!"She yelled towards her bird.

She started to dash across the crowd

"Gotta keep One Jump Ahead of the bread line.

One swing ahead of the sword.

I steal only what I can't afford.

That's everything!~"

Lovino came closer to watch that girl, he couldn't steal without almost getting caught...

The girl started to run towards the police, they of course didn't expect her to come towards them. She passed them, she continued

"One Jump Ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke"

She was in the small part of this city, where she came with many encounters with the people, for some odd reason they didn't stop her. They kept repeating the same words at her.

" Riffraff!

"Street rat!"

"Scoundrel!"

"Take that!" One of them tried to shoot her.

She started to climb a rope, made of pillow sheets, from a window. Half way through, they started to throw random items at her.

"Just a little snack, guys"

The guards made their hounds try to jump and grab her or make her fall.

"Rip her open, take it back, guys"

She continued to climb it, until she made it to the other side

"I can take a hint. Gotta face the facts. You're my only friend, Gil!"

In the room, were three terrified men, they were known as the Baltic Trio.

"Oh no!

Oh it's sad, (Name)'s hit the bottom.

She's become a one-man rise in crime"

They started to shiver, and were scared, until a woman, with long silvery hair, and pink coat started to sho her away with a pipe

"I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em"

Thankfully she got out, before she knocked out. She ran down the stairs

"Gotta eat to live,

gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!"

In the middle of the staircase, she met up with guards, Gilbird started to fly around the guards, so she can find a way out.

"One Jump Ahead of the slow pokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume!"

Sadly the police were there and started to surround her, until she jumped out of the staircase, from a window. She landed outside.

"One Jump Ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block"

She was back where she started, but this time the man she stole from, was prepared. Not wanting to die, she started running, towards the shops. With the following voices following her.

"Stop, thief!"

"Vandal!"

"Outrage!"

"Scandal!"

She had a sweat-drop on her head, there were guns and swords at her neck.

"Let's not be too hasty"

And right behind her, a tall blond hair dane, picked her up,

"Still I think she's rather tasty"

Not expecting that, the people were confused, giving her time to leave, and escape

"Gotta eat to live,

gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along"

She was far ahead from them, but the crowd still angry.

"Wrong!"

They followed her. She ran as fast as she could. Lovino followed her from a safe distance. This was getting a bit out of the hand.

"One Jump Ahead of the hoofbeats

One hop ahead of the hump

One trick ahead of disaster

They're quick, but I'm much faster"

Out of her backpack she pulled out a skateboard, she started to ride. It was not as fast as she was riding, but still helped her out

"Here goes,

better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump!"

She jumped into the air, she was hidden, by the guards for now though. Lovino caught up to her,

"Hey raggazza, do you think I can have a tomato?"He started to huff, due to him running, he lost a lot of breath, but it would be worth it.

"What?! A tomato?!Wait...did you hear that?"She whispered.

"SHE'S HERE!"Someone yelled.

"Crap..."She muttered. she put her skateboard in her backpack.

She threw her backpack to Lovino.

"Watch those and don't get caught!"She yelled quietly.

Her breath became easier and she calmer.

She cam out of the alley,

"Looking for me?"She smirked.

Some police came and grabbed her.

"Hey!"She threw her to the ground.

"You stole some food from this guy correct?!" A plump bearded man, came into view.

"No!"She yelled.

Lovino looked at her, he was scared, what will they do to her.

"Check me" She said. The police did the normal if anything was in her pockets. They looked at the other man,"You're lying, she didn't steal anything..."

"May I leave?" She sneered.

"Yes, yes you may."

She went back into the alley, she looked at the italian. "Can I have those back now?" His body turned to jelly, she just faced the police and lied to them.

He held the backpack, and pushed it into her chest,"Here you go, raggazza" He muttered.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"HEY! Don't fucking call me kid, my name is Lovino."

"Lovino...?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Lovino Vargas, now can I-" She interrupted him,

"Well then Lovino check ya later!~" This girl ran off, on her skateboard.

"Hey wait!I help you save those you, bitch!"He ran after her, soon both of them were out of the alley, and on a sidewalk.

"You want them?Come get them" She smirked, and went a little faster so he couldn't catch up to her.

"One minute I'm in Central Park,

Then I'm down on Delancey Street

From the Bow'ry to St Marks

There's a syncopated beat"

She had put on some shades, "Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo" (Name) got off the skateboard, set it back on her backpack, Lovino finally managed to catch up, but was hyperventilating. She turned around and started to walk backwards, as she saw Lovino getting angrier as she mocked him.

"I'm streetwise

I can improvise"

(Name) turned around, kept singing, "Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo"

"I'm streetsmart

I've got New York City heart"

She patted her heart, and walked to where there was a few stands selling various useful items. He started to get mad even more, the replying."HEY I CAN TELL THE POLICE WHERE YOU ARE!"He yelled, she was far away, but could still hear him.

"Why should I worry?

Why should I care?"

The a random guy, was on a bike, she hopped on the back.

"I may not have a dime

But I got street savoire faire

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

It's just bebopulation

And I got street saviore faire"

She hopped off and onto a truck, the driver didn't seem to care what was happening. Lovino managed to steal a bike and followed her.

"The rhythm of the city

But once you get it down"

She sang as she lifted her glasses down, so he can see her eyes wink at him. Swaying her hips to the beats, she was singing. She snapped her thumbs and index finger, pointing at him, with a playful smile. Her shoulders hunched.

"Then you can own this town

You can wear the crown!"

She sat on the hood of the car, before getting on top of it. Lovino biked all the way over there, until the car stopped. He kept moving, he did not know how to stop a bike.

"Why should I worry?

Tell me, why should I care?

I may not have a dime

Oh!But I got street savoire faire!"

As the car stopped she got off, tossed a dime at the driver, who had his window's down. She got out her skateboard, and continued to ride. Some teenagers, young adults and even older people encored her.

Lovino had to jump off the bike, if he didn't want

"Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

It's just bebopulation

And I got street saviore faire"

Some fellows, and dames, sang also, "Ev'rything goes, Ev'rything fits"

(Name) gave a side toothy smile, while nodding at them.

"They love me at the Chelsea,

They adore me at the Ritz"

The deeper she went into the city, the less people came by.

"Why should I worry?

Why should I care?"

People stopped coming, but kept singing. Anybody was singing, some even gave her smiles.

"And even when I cross that line

I got street savoire faire"

She jumped off the skateboard, and catched it as it went into the air. Lovino snuck up on her, slowly following where she would be heading.

He was going to get his pay one way or another., he at least deserved something.

* * *

I own only the story.


End file.
